Cho's Help
by choandm9
Summary: OK imagine Cho Chang was introduced in 2nd book, Hermione is petrified Penelope clearwater is Cho's only friend, so after her Cho being a Brainier Ravenclaw helps Harry and Ron solve the mystery of chamber of secrets... also her Grand father plays a secret role and Cho shares a special bond with Hagrid...well read the story and lemme kno how is it my first ever also i m no writer.
1. Chap 1

Ok my first story, I'm not a writer type of a person but love cho very much so that motivated me to write a story abt her. Also 90% of it is copied straight from 2nd book so please dont kill me...

Also as seen in other stories - I dont own Harry Potter or any character its the amazing Rowling, I'm writing this just for fun and gain nothing from it.

"Perfect Quidditch conditions!" said Wood enthusiastically at the Gryffindor table, loading the team's plates with scrambled eggs. "Harry, buck up there, you need a decent breakfast."

Harry had been staring down the packed Gryffindor table, wondering if the new owner of Riddle's diary was right in front of his eyes. Hermione had been urging him to report the robbery, but Harry didn't like the idea. He'd have to tell a teacher all about the diary, and how many people knew why Hagrid had been expelled fifty years ago? He didn't want to be the one who brought it all up again.

As he left the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione to go and collect his Quidditch things, another very serious worry was added to Harry's growing list. He had just set foot on the marble staircase when he heard it yet again

"Kill this time ... let me rip ... tear. . ."

He shouted aloud and Ron and Hermione both jumped away from him in alarm.

"The voice!" said Harry, -looking over his shoulder. "I just heard it again - didn't you?" Ron shook his head, wide-eyed. Hermione, however, clapped a hand to her forehead.

"Harry - I think I've just understood something! I've got to go to the library!"

And she sprinted away, up the stairs.

"What does she understand?" said Harry distractedly, still looking around, trying to tell where the voice had come from. "Loads more than I do," said Ron, shaking his head.

"But why's she got to go to the library?"

"Because that's what Hermione does," said Ron, shrugging. "When in doubt, go to the library." Harry stood, irresolute, trying to catch the voice again, but people were now emerging from the Great Hall behind him, talking loudly, exiting through the front doors on their way to the Quidditch pitch.

"You'd better get moving," said Ron. "It's nearly eleven - the match - "

Harry raced up to Gryffindor Tower, collected his Nimbus Two Thousand, and joined the large crowd swarming across the grounds, but his mind was still in the castle along with the bodiless voice, and as he pulled on his scarlet robes in the locker. room, his only comfort was that everyone was now outside to watch the game.

The teams walked onto the field to tumultuous applause. Oliver Wood took off for a warm-up flight around the goal posts; Madam Hooch released the balls. The Hufflepuffs, who played in canary yellow, were standing in a huddle, having a last-minute discussion of tactics.

Harry was just mounting his broom when Professor McGonagall came half marching, half running across the pitch, carrying an enormous purple megaphone.

Harry's heart dropped like a stone.

"This match has been cancelled," Professor McGonagall called through the megaphone, addressing the packed stadium. There were boos and shouts. Oliver Wood, looking devastated, landed and ran toward Professor McGonagall without getting off his broomstick.

"But, Professor!" he shouted. "We've got to play - the cup

Gryffindor -"

Professor McGonagall ignored him and continued to shout through her megaphone:

"All students are to make their way back to the House common rooms, where their Heads of Houses will give them further information. As quickly as you can, please!"

Then she lowered the megaphone and beckoned Harry over to her.

"Potter, I think you'd better come with me ...

Wondering how she could possibly suspect him this time, Harry saw Ron detach himself from the complaining crowd; he came running up to them as they set off toward the castle. To Harry's surprise, Professor McGonagall didn't object.

"Yes, perhaps you'd better come, too, Weasley ...

Some of the students swarming around them were grumbling about the match being canceled; others looked worried. Harry and Ron followed Professor McGonagall back into the school and up the marble staircase. But they weren't taken to anybody's office this time.

"This will be a bit of a shock," said Professor McGonagall in a surprisingly gentle voice as they approached the infirmary. "There has been another attack ... another double attack."

Harry's insides did a horrible somersault. Professor McGonagall pushed the door open and he and Ron entered. .

Madam Pomfrey was bending over a fifth-year girl with long, curly hair. Sitting next to her on a chair was a young Asian girl Harry remembered from Ravenclaw - Cho Chang, her eyes were puffy, very obviously from crying as tears were evident in her eyes and on her cheek. He was about to ask Ron if he knew how Cho and the fifth year were related but he heard his grown

"Hermione!"

Hermione lay utterly still, her eyes open and glassy.

"They were found near the library," said Professor McGonagall. "I don't suppose either of you can explain this? It was on the floor next to them ...

She was holding up a small, circular mirror.

Harry and Ron shook their heads, both staring at Hermione.

"I will escort you three back to your respective dormitories," said Professor McGonagall looking towards Cho, Her voice was heavy."I need to talk to Professor Flitwick anyways.

All three followed her out of Hospital wing without a single word.

"Is she your sister," Asked harry to Cho or rather to his shoes.

She lifted her face up and looked towards Harry, who was staring at her almond eyes with his emerald ones.

"She is my only friend"

"Go ahead Miss Chang" Professor McGonagall cut in before harry could say a word...

They were all standing in front of a door. There was no handle and no keyhole: nothing but a plain expanse of aged wood, and a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle.

Before Ron and Harry could understand what was happening Professor McGonagall said "you two boys wait here I will be back in a moment, and don't wander off any where"

And indeed she was back in under 5 minutes and she led them to Griffindor Tower.

"All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities."

The Gryffindors packed inside the common room listened to Professor McGonagall in silence. She rolled up the parchment from which she had been reading and said in a somewhat choked voice, "I need hardly add that I have rarely been so distressed. It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward."

She climbed somewhat awkwardly out of the portrait hole, and the Gryffindors began talking immediately.

"That's two Gryffindors down, not counting a Gryffindor ghost, one Ravenclaw, and one Hufflepuff, " said the Weasley twins' friend Lee Jordan, counting on his fingers. "Haven't any of the teachers noticed that the Slytherins are all safe? Isn't it obvious all this stuff's coming from Slytherin? The Heir of Slytherin, the monster of Slytherin - why don't they just chuck all the Slytherins out?" he roared, to nods and scattered applause.

Percy Weasley was sitting in a chair behind Lee, but for once he didn't seem keen to make his views heard. He was looking pale and stunned.

"Percy's in shock," George told Harry quietly. "That Ravenclaw girl - Penelope Clearwater - she's a prefect. I don't think he thought the monster would dare attack a prefect."

But Harry was only half-listening. He didn't seem to be able to get rid of the picture of Cho crying. And if the culprit wasn't caught soon, he was looking at a lifetime back with the Dursleys. Tom Riddle had turned Hagrid in because he was faced with the prospect of a Muggle orphanage if the school closed. Harry now knew exactly how he had felt.

"What're we going to do?" said Ron quietly in Harry's ear. "D'you think they suspect Hagrid?"

"We've got to go and talk to him," said Harry, making up his mind. "I can't believe it's him this time, but if he set the monster loose last time he'll know how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets, and that's a start." "But McGonagall said we've got to stay in our tower unless we're in class -" "I think," said Harry, more quietly still, "it's time to get my dad's old cloak out again."

Harry had inherited just one thing from his father: a long and silvery Invisibility Cloak. It was their only chance of sneaking out of the school to visit Hagrid without anyone knowing about it. They went to bed at the usual time, waited until Neville, Dean, and Seamus had stopped discussing the Chamber of Secrets and finally fallen asleep, then got up, dressed again, and threw the cloak over themselves.

The journey through the dark and deserted castle corridors wasn't enjoyable. Harry, who had wandered the castle at night several times before, had never seen it so crowded after sunset. Teachers, prefects, and ghosts were marching the corridors in pairs, staring around for any unusual activity. Their Invisibility Cloak didn't stop them making any noise, and there was a particularly tense moment when Ron stubbed his toe only yards from the spot where Snape stood standing guard. Thankfully, Snape sneezed at almost exactly the moment Ron swore. It was with relief that they reached the oak front doors and eased them open. It was a clear, starry night. They hurried toward the lit windows of Hagrid's house and pulled off the cloak only when they were right outside his front door.

Seconds after they had knocked, Hagrid flung it open. They found themselves face-to-face with him aiming a crossbow at them. Fang the boarhound barked loudly behind him.

"Oh," he said, lowering the weapon and staring at them. "What're you two doin' here?"

"What's that for?" said Harry, pointing at the crossbow as they stepped inside.

Nothin nothin Hagrid muttered. I ve bin expectin doesn matter Sit down I ll make tea

He hardly seemed to know what he was doing. He nearly extinguished the fire, spilling water from the kettle on it, and then smashed the teapot with a nervous jerk of his massive hand.

Are you okay, Hagrid? said Harry. Did you hear about Hermione?

Oh, I heard, all righ , said Hagrid, a slight break in his voice.

He kept glancing nervously at the windows. He poured them both large mugs of boiling water (he had forgotten to add tea bags) and was just putting a slab of fruitcake on a plate when there was a loud knock on the door.

Hagrid dropped the fruitcake. Harry and Ron exchanged panicstricken looks, then threw the Invisibility Cloak back over themselves and retreated into a corner. Hagrid checked that they were hidden, seized his crossbow, and flung open his door once more.

Good evening, Hagrid.

It was Dumbledore. He entered, looking deadly serious, and was followed by a second, very odd-looking man.

The stranger had rumpled gray hair and an anxious expression, and was wearing a strange mixture of clothes: a pinstriped suit, a scarlet tie, a long black cloak, and pointed purple boots. Under his arm he carried a lime-green bowler.

That s Dad s boss! Ron breathed. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic!

Harry elbowed Ron hard to make him shut up.

Hagrid had gone pale and sweaty. He dropped into one of his chairs and looked from Dumbledore to Cornelius Fudge.

Bad business, Hagrid, said Fudge in rather clipped tones. Very bad business. Had to come. Four attacks on Muggle-borns. Things ve gone far enough. Ministry s got to act.

I never, said Hagrid, looking imploringly at Dumbledore. You know I never, Professor Dumbledore, sir

I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence, said Dumbledore, frowning at Fudge.

Look, Albus, said Fudge, uncomfortably. Hagrid s record s against him. Ministry s got to do something the school governors have been in touch

Yet again, Cornelius, I tell you that taking Hagrid away will not help in the slightest, said Dumbledore. His blue eyes were full of a fire Harry had never seen before.

Look at it from my point of view, said Fudge, fidgeting with his bowler. I m under a lot of pressure. Got to be seen to be doing something. If it turns out it wasn t Hagrid, he ll be back and no more said. But I ve got to take him. Got to. Wouldn t be doing my duty

Take me? said Hagrid, who was trembling. Take me where?

For a short stretch only, said Fudge, not meeting Hagrid s eyes. Not a punishment, Hagrid, more a precaution. If someone else is caught, you ll be let out with a full apology

Not Azkaban? croaked Hagrid.

Before Fudge could answer, there was another loud rap on the door.

Dumbledore answered it. It was Harry s turn for an elbow in the ribs; he d let out an audible gasp.

Mr. Lucius Malfoy strode into Hagrid s hut, swathed in a long black traveling cloak, smiling a cold and satisfied smile. Fang started to growl.

Already here, Fudge, he said approvingly. Good, good

What re you doin here? said Hagrid furiously. Get outta my house!

My dear man, please believe me, I have no pleasure at all in being inside your er d you call this a house? said Lucius Malfoy, sneering as he looked around the small cabin. I simply called at the school and was told that the headmaster was here.

And what exactly did you want with me, Lucius? said Dumbledore. He spoke politely, but the fire was still blazing in his blue eyes.

Dreadful thing, Dumbledore, said Malfoy lazily, taking out a long roll of parchment, but the governors feel it s time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension you ll find all twelve signatures on it. I m afraid we feel you re losing your touch. How many attacks have there been now? Two more this afternoon, wasn t it? At this rate, there ll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts, and we all know what an awful loss that would be to the school.

Oh, now, see here, Lucius, said Fudge, looking alarmed, Dumbledore suspended no, no last thing we want just now.

The appointment or suspension of the headmaster is a matter for the governors, Fudge, said Mr. Malfoy smoothly. And as Dumbledore has failed to stop these attacks

See here, Malfoy, if Dumbledore can t stop them, said Fudge, whose upper lip was sweating now, I mean to say, who can?

That remains to be seen, said Mr. Malfoy with a nasty smile. But as all twelve of us have voted

Hagrid leapt to his feet, his shaggy black head grazing the ceiling.

An how many did yeh have ter threaten an blackmail before they agreed, Malfoy, eh? he roared.

Dear, dear, you know, that temper of yours will lead you into trouble one of these days, Hagrid, said Mr. Malfoy. I would advise you not to shout at the Azkaban guards like that. They won t like it at all.

Yeh can take Dumbledore! yelled Hagrid, making Fang the boarhound cower and whimper in his basket. Take him away, an the Muggle-borns won stand a chance! There ll be killin next!

Calm yourself, Hagrid, said Dumbledore sharply. He looked at Lucius Malfoy.

If the governors want my removal, Lucius, I shall of course step aside

But stuttered Fudge.

No! growled Hagrid.

Dumbledore had not taken his bright blue eyes off Lucius Malfoy s cold gray ones.

However, said Dumbledore, speaking very slowly and clearly so that none of them could miss a word, you will find that I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it.

For a second, Harry was almost sure Dumbledore s eyes flickered toward the corner where he and Ron were hidden.

Admirable sentiments, said Malfoy, bowing. We shall all miss your er highly individual way of running things, Albus, and only hope your successor will manage to prevent any ah killins.

He strode to the cabin door, opened it, and bowed Dumbledore out. Fudge, fiddling with his bowler, waited for Hagrid to go ahead of him, but Hagrid stood his ground, took a deep breath, and said carefully, If anyone wanted ter find out some stuff, all they d have ter do would be ter ask an Asian Ravenclaw. She d lead em right. That s all I m sayin .

Fudge stared at him in amazement.

All right, I m comin , said Hagrid, pulling on his moleskin overcoat. But as he was about to follow Fudge through the door, he stopped again and said loudly, An someone ll need ter feed Fang while I m away.

The door banged shut and Ron pulled off the Invisibility Cloak.

We re in trouble now, Ron said hoarsely. No Dumbledore. They might as well close the school tonight. There ll be an attack a day with him gone.

Fang started howling, scratching at the closed door.


	2. Chap 2

Hello guys here is the second chapter for you this might clarify some thing about the story and its heading.

I'm very happy to have got my story on a Favorite list with in 12 hrs!

As I have already told I'm no writer so the plot is very similar to the original book initially (that is like the end of 2nd book) but will then divert after that. Also my story will still have 70% of text copied straight from the book so don't kill me...

Also like before - I don't own Harry Potter or any character its the amazing Rowling, I'm writing this just for fun and gain nothing from it.

Summer was creeping over the grounds around the castle; sky and lake alike turned periwinkle blue and flowers large as cabbages burst into bloom in the greenhouses. But with no Hagrid visible from the castle windows, striding the grounds with Fang at his heels, the scene didn't look right to Harry; no better, in fact, than the inside of the castle, where things were so horribly wrong.

Harry and Ron had tried to visit Hermione, but visitors were now barred from the hospital wing.

We re taking no more chances, Madam Pomfrey told them severely through a crack in the infirmary door. No, I m sorry, there s every chance the attacker might come back to finish these people off

With Dumbledore gone, fear had spread as never before, so that the sun warming the castle walls outside seemed to stop at the mullioned windows. There was barely a face to be seen in the school that didn't look worried and tense, and any laughter that rang through the corridors sounded shrill and unnatural and was quickly stifled.

Harry constantly repeated Dumbledore s final words to himself I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it. But what good were these words? Who exactly were they supposed to ask for help, when everyone was just as confused and scared as they were?

Hagrid's hint about the Cho was far easier to understand. The trouble was, Harry knew they had to talk to Cho but about what? "Surely Cho was only a year ahead of us and she could have in no way been in Hogwarts 50 years ago. But did she know who opened the chamber of secrets? If she did she would have surely reported that to headmaster once her friend was attacked." Said Harry absentmindedly to Ron.

I always thought Father might be the one who got rid of Dumbledore, he said, not troubling to keep his voice down. I told you he thinks Dumbledore s the worst headmaster the school s ever had. Maybe we ll get a decent headmaster now. Someone who won t want the Chamber of Secrets closed. McGonagall won t last long, she s only filling in

Sir, said Malfoy loudly. Sir, why don t you apply for the headmaster s job?

Now, now, Malfoy, said Snape, though he couldn t suppress a thin-lipped smile. Professor Dumbledore has only been suspended by the governors. I daresay he ll be back with us soon enough.

Yeah, right, said Malfoy, smirking. I expect you d have Father s vote, sir, if you wanted to apply for the job I ll tell Father you re the best teacher here, sir Snape smirked as he swept off around the dungeon, fortunately not spotting Seamus Finnigan, who was pretending to vomit into his cauldron.

I m quite surprised the Mudbloods haven t all packed their bags by now, Malfoy went on. Bet you five Galleons the next one dies. Pity it wasn t Granger.

The bell rang at that moment, which was lucky; at Malfoy s last words, Ron had leapt off his stool, and in the scramble to collect bags and books, his attempts to reach Malfoy went unnoticed.

Let me at him, Ron growled as Harry and Dean hung onto his arms. I don t care, I don t need my wand, I m going to kill him with my bare hands

Hurry up, I ve got to take you all to Herbology, barked Snape over the class s heads, and off they marched, with Harry, Ron, and Dean bringing up the rear, Ron still trying to get loose. It was only safe to let go of him when Snape had seen them out of the castle and they were making their way across the vegetable patch toward the greenhouses.

The Herbology class was very subdued; there were now two missing from their number, Justin and Hermione.

Professor Sprout set them all to work pruning the Abyssinian Shrivelfigs. Harry went to tip an armful of withered stalks onto the compost heap and found himself face-to-face with Ernie Macmillan. Ernie took a deep breath and said, very formally, I just want to say, Harry, that I m sorry I ever suspected you. I know you d never attack Hermione Granger, and I apologize for all the stuff I said. We re all in the same boat now, and, well

He held out a pudgy hand, and Harry shook it.

Ernie and his friend Hannah came to work at the same Shrivelfig as Harry and Ron.

That Draco Malfoy character, said Ernie, breaking off dead twigs, he seems very pleased about all this, doesn t he? D you know, I think he might be Slytherin s heir.

That s clever of you, said Ron, who didn t seem to have forgiven Ernie as readily as Harry.

Do you think it s Malfoy, Harry? Ernie asked.

No, said Harry, so firmly that Ernie and Hannah stared.

The next class was less eventfull other than Lockhart s disgusting cheeriness, his hints that he had always thought Hagrid was no good, his confidence that the whole business was now at an end. Irritated Harry yearned to throw Gadding with Ghouls right in Lockhart s stupid face. Instead he contented himself with scrawling a note to Ron: Let s ask Fred and George about Cho.

Ron read the message, and he nodded.

The Gryffindor common room was always very crowded these days, because from six o clock onward the Gryffindors had nowhere else to go. They also had plenty to talk about, with the result that the common room often didn t empty until past midnight.

Fred and George challenged Harry and Ron to a few games of Exploding Snap, and Ginny sat watching them, very subdued in Hermione s usual chair. Harry and Ron kept asking questions about Ravenclaws in general, people they knew in the house... finally the conversation went on to Cho Chang. It was well past midnight when Ginny finally went to bed.

Harry and Ron waited for the distant sound of the dormitory door closing before seizing the opportunity.

"What is common between Cho Chang and chamber of secrets? Is she the Heir of Slytherin? Did she open te chamber of secrets?" Ron suddenly started firing questions at Fred and George.

"No ..."started saying George and Fred in unison "How can she do that" shot Harry suddenly and slightly louder than normal.

"Ooh Potty has a girlfriend" said Fred in a Malfoy sort of voice. Harry's face went redder then his best mates hair.

"Lets get to the point OK" said Ron defending Harry.

"OK like Harry said she is not the heir of Slytherin" started Fred but George Continued "She is half asian, Well her father is from Korea but her Mom is Irish, and her maternal grand father Devlin Preece was a Quidditch Legend in Hogwarts. He was one of the best beaters in Ravenclaw and had won House cup three times in a row 50 years age."

"50 years ago you said? that is the same time which the chamber of secrets was opened" suddenly shot Ron.

"Oh! we failed to notice that my brother" said George looking towards his twin in a mocking tone.

"Well we did some research and found out" "after a girl was killed in the school, the culprit was caught and expelled and the attacked seized So he cant be the heir."finished George, and with this they finally went to bed.

"So we know it wasn't Hagrid or Preece, We need to talk to Chang" said Harry getting up from the arm chair.

Ron fell onto his bed without bothering to get undressed. Harry, however, didn't feel very sleepy. He sat on the edge of his fourposter, thinking hard about everything Fred and George had said.

Harry swung his legs up onto his bed and leaned back against his pillows, watching the moon glinting at him through the tower window.

So Riddle had caught the wrong person, the Heir of Slytherin had got off, and no one could tell whether it was the same person, or a different one, who had opened the Chamber this time. Harry lay down, still thinking about what Fred and George had said.

He was becoming drowsy when what seemed like their very last hope occurred to him, and he suddenly sat bolt upright.

Ron, he hissed through the dark, Ron Ron woke with a yelp like Fang s, stared wildly around, and saw Harry.

Ron that girl who died. George said she was found in a bathroom, said Harry, ignoring Neville s snuffling snores from the corner. What if she never left the bathroom? What if she s still there?

Ron rubbed his eyes, frowning through the moonlight. And then he understood, too.

You don t think not Moaning Myrtle?


End file.
